


Records of Ylisse

by CustardPudding



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Marc | Morgan Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardPudding/pseuds/CustardPudding
Summary: 12 couples in Fire Emblem Awakening.
Relationships: Callum | Kellam/Miriel, Chrom/Sumia (Fire Emblem), Denis | Donnel/Sallya | Tharja, Frederick/Serge | Cherche, Gregor/Nono | Nowi, Guire | Gaius/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Henry/Olivia (Fire Emblem), Licht | Ricken/Maribelle, Liz | Lissa/Wyck | Vaike, Riviera | Libra/Velvet | Panne, Soiree | Sully/Viaur | Virion, Sort | Stahl/Tiamo | Cordelia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chrom and Sumia

“Sumia? What are you doing out here?” 

Sumia jumped, and let go of the flower she was holding, which fell right at Chrom’s feet. Although she lunged to grab it, he picked it up, examining it closely. 

Sumia was horrified. 

“Sumia, what’s this? Why are almost all the petals gone?” 

Sumia blushed. “W-well, I was just plucking off the petals…” 

Chrom smiled. “Oh, really? Well, I’ll let you get back to it! Make sure not to stay out too long, though. Robin said that you stayed out here until midnight a few nights ago.” 

Sumia nodded vigorously. “Y-yes, Milord! I’ll remember that!” 

As Chrom walked away, Sumia breathed a sigh of relief. That was a close one. She went back to plucking the petals off of the flower. 

_ He loves me.  _

_ He loves me not.  _

_ He loves me... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this pairing, so...sorry, Chrobin fans? I dunno. 
> 
> Cynthia also looks really good with blue hair, so there's that


	2. Robin and Gaius

“Our future daughter is too much like you,” Robin grumbled, rubbing her eyes. “I caught her stealing some of Lissa’s candy the other day.” 

"And our son,” said Gaius, chest puffed out, “Is too much like you. He reads until 2 in the morning and has some weird love of bugs, what’s with that? He also took away my lollipop yesterday! He said it was too ‘unhealthy.’” 

After staring each other in the eyes for a moment, they began to laugh. “You know, I’m happy that Linfan’s like you. She inherited your charm, at least.” 

Gaius raised an eyebrow playfully. “You think I’m charming? Well, if I knew that you liked that, I’d try more often. Though, how do you do something more often than all the time?” 

“Gaius…!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linfan is one of Morgan's names, I think in the European version? I dunno.


	3. Lissa and Vaike

“And swing!” 

Lissa brought her bronze axe down onto the training dummy, cutting it clean in two. Vaike clapped her on the back. 

“Great! You know, if the Vaike was against you, he’d be tremblin’ in fear!” 

Lissa giggled. “Yeah, right. I bet you’d forget your axe altogether, so how would we battle at all?”

“Ouch, that hurt the Vaike's heart! But, ya know, I bet you can move onto iron axes now! Chrom’ll be okay with it, I’m sure!” 

Lissa pumped her fist in the air. “Yeah! I think I’m ready for those front lines!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AXE COUPLE
> 
> Also Vaike is the perfect dad for Owain, change my mind


	4. Frederick and Cherche

“Frederick, dear, please be more careful.” 

Frederick was gaping, eyes wide. His wife...had just slaughtered 3 armor knights that had cornered him in the blink of an eye. 

It was amazing. 

Frederick grinned. “That was an impressive display, my dear.” 

Cherche smiled. “I’m aware.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are they so perfect for each other
> 
> I also love him as Gerome's dad, it just makes sense to me


	5. Sully and Virion

“Sulia, my dearest dove, isn’t our daughter just the embodiment of grace?” 

Sully looked at her daughter, who was sparring against Gerome, Cherche’s son. 

“She’s damn good in battle, if that’s what you mean.” 

“Ah, yes! Her swiftness and wit are stronger and more capable than maybe even that Lucina herself! Surely-” 

Kjelle was disarmed, and shook hands with Gerome. Virion closed his mouth. 

Sully clapped him on the back. “Go talk to your daughter about that. She’ll either be grateful or yell at you.” 

Virion sighed. “She is very much like you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, just putting in my casual headcanon that Sully's just a nickname and that her full one is Sulia
> 
> Also, Virion loves his daughter


	6. Cordelia and Stahl

Cordelia wondered how she got such an “imperfect” husband. Well, at least that’s what her parents said when she introduced them. 

She loved him so much. But he was...an odd one. 

“Cordelia, I think my foot is stuck in this hole.” 

“Stahl, how did that happen…?” 

“Well, I was walking, and tripped, and when I got up I realized my foot was stuck…how did that even happen? The hole was _tiny_ when I walked over it..." 

Cordelia grabbed his arm and dragged him out. He smiled sheepishly. “Thanks, Cordelia! I love you, I swear.” 

That was all Cordelia needed. 

Cordelia smiled. “I love you, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stahl is perfect as Severa's father and a very good husband. Also, Cordelia, please change your dialogue when you marry someone, it's very awkward to talk about Chrom when you're married and have a child >:(


	7. Kellam and Miriel

“And this is Miriel, my wife!” 

Kellam motioned to his wife, who was ignoring the conversation and instead was currently prodding at her and Kellam's infant son’s cheeks and writing down notes about his behavior. Kellam’s brother looked at her and back to Kellam. 

“You have some odd taste in women, brother.”

Kellam beamed. “I know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them so much, this pairing is underrated and I shall make you love it 
> 
> Also, Kellam? Most fitting dad for Laurent. I'm beginning to see a pattern here...


	8. Donnel and Tharja

Noire shot an arrow across the yard, striking the target. Bullseye. 

The young child beamed at her mother and father. “See, daddy? I did it!” 

Donnel patted her head and lavished her with praise. Noire turned to her mother. 

“Did you see that, mommy?” 

Tharja smiled slightly. “Yes, I did. I’m...proud of you.” 

Noire giggled happily and ran to go collect her arrow.

Tharja sighed deeply. She was very much content with this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVED THEIR ENDING IT WAS SO SWEET
> 
> Also I love Noire with purple hair


	9. Maribelle and Ricken

“Now, Ricken, I am quite tired of telling you to be careful.” 

Maribelle sipped her tea, and Ricken winced. 

“I know, and I’m sorry. I just had to go help Lissa, and I got surrounded-”

Maribelle suddenly grabbed his hand tightly, and Ricken looked her in the eyes. She looked stony. 

“Ricken...never scare me like that again. Please. You…” 

She trailed off, and Ricken nodded. “Of course. I won’t...I never want you to be scared for me like this again. Like the way I always am for you.” 

Maribelle nodded and smiled. “Good.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two, their support was really sweet. 
> 
> Brady looks pretty good with red hair, too. When I paired Mari with Libra he looked cool too, but maybe it's just because of this ship I like it so much.


	10. Panne and Libra

“Panne, should we not be more patient with our son? In the future, I am aware that he has gone through many great ordeals.” 

Panne scoffed. “I would expect for those ordeals to strengthen him, not...whatever he is, now.” 

Libra sighed and walked over to Panne, placing a hand on her arm. “You lived with your burden for nearly 25 years. He has had...less time.”

Panne nodded stiffly. “I know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's there to say? Good support there


	11. Gregor and Nowi

“Gregor, we can’t just stay at the tavern all night! Wouldn’t you rather spend time with your  _ beautiful  _ wife and daughter?” 

“Gregor just needs 5 more minutes...Sully and Vaike are having arm wrestling competition-” 

“Nope! C’mon, let’s go!” 

And with strength that rivaled even Frederick’s, Nowi grabbed Gregor by the arm and dragged him away from the tavern. 

“You’re just angry that they won’t serve drink to old lady Nowi…” 

Nowi pulled his arm a bit harder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked their supports and first introduction
> 
> ALSO REDHEAD NAH SUPREMACY


	12. Henry and Olivia

As Olivia’s dance ended, the crowd burst into loud applause. A few people in the front rows even threw roses to her feet, which was...honestly a bit much. Olivia bowed quickly and ran out of the Regna Ferox stadium. Why did Basilio even ask her to do that there in the first place? 

“Great job, Olivia! You look pale as a ghost though, hee hee!” 

Olivia whipped around quickly, and to her surprise, it was Henry. 

“Um, Henry, why are you here…? I asked everyone who I knew not to come watch…” 

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself! You looked even more beautiful than a flock of crows!” 

Olivia blushed a deep crimson. 

She’d never gotten a better compliment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my otp
> 
> Also, Inigo is too perfect as Henry's son


End file.
